Negative pressure therapy (vacuum therapy, vacuum sponge therapy, low pressure therapy) is used for treatments of external wounds. An open-cell polyurethane foam or another open-cell wound filler (e.g. cotton gauze) is inserted into the wound and occluded using a film. Subsequently, a vacuum is applied to this dressing using a vacuum-generating system (for example an electronic vacuum pump). In this way, wound secretion and wound edema can be permanently drained over several days, and infected wounds can be cleansed. Blood circulation is improved, granulation is stimulated. The objective is to provide the conditions for a stable secondary wound situation, subject to which the wound can continue to heal. The open-cell wound fillers can be antimicrobially treated. In addition to occlusion, the dressing can also be flushed under controlled conditions. For this purpose, special pumps are used, which can both aspirate and irrigate using a flushing solution.
The treatment principle is also applied endoscopically, for example for the treatment of anastomotic leaks on the rectum or internally on the esophagus.
The treatment is also used intra-abdominally for the treatment of peritoneal inflammation. For this purpose, special open-cell films, to which a vacuum can be applied, are also used. There are also special wound dressing bandages, to which a vacuum can be applied.
No special vacuum bandage systems or drains exist, which are suitable for intrauterine therapy. No intrauterine vacuum therapy treatment applications have been published or otherwise scientifically described.